


I don't bite

by ofdandelions



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, Friendship, Harry Potter Next Generation, Love/Hate, kind of, probably not, scorose, will i ever get over harry potter
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-09-07
Updated: 2015-10-18
Packaged: 2018-04-19 15:49:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 8,425
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4752083
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ofdandelions/pseuds/ofdandelions
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"I have been told to stay away from you" Rose stated dryly and turned back around, causing Scorpius to frown. "I don't bite..." he muttered, watching her retreating figure. However, Rose kept on believing that he did. Scorpius and Rose's story from the start.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

It was the first of September and platform nine and three quarters was filled with parents and children. Everyone was saying goodbye. Most of the children and teens were excited, exchanging smiles with everyone and sprinting towards their friend’s direction whenever they caught sight of one. Others were more hesitant, looking around awkwardly, not knowing the people surrounding them. Those were the one’s that were usually sticking as close to their parents as possible, until it was finally time to board the train... First years.

Scorpious had already said goodbye to his parents and had listened to their last minute encouraging words. Things like “It doesn’t matter what people say.” And “Keep your head up high no matter what.”

Draco Malfoy had managed to restore his family’s reputation and the Malfoys were once again considered members of the high wizarding society. Working hard, he had proved everyone wrong and shut a lot of mouths. However there were still people that would look at him in a degrading manner and the shocked expressions was something that he had gotten used to by now, every time his dark mark was on sight.

Most people have been forgiving, understanding what the situation had been, but it was known to everyone that another two of the Golden Trio’s children would be heading to Hogwarts that year and would be in the same grade that Scorpious would be in. 

So, Scorpious understood when his father warned him to keep a distance from them if possible, just in case. He had come across weird looks himself throughout his life but he had never faced them without his parents. Scorpious was pretty sure that he would be able to handle whatever it was that would be said about him and was optimistic enough to believe that he wouldn’t have to face anything too bad.

The Hogwarts express was now packed with students. The sound of laughing and chattering was everywhere, making the atmosphere pleasant. Scorpious met up with the friends of his that would now also be his classmates. Alice Nott and Marco Zabini wasted no time sitting next to him. The three had known each other ever since they were toddlers. Scorpious was relieved to know that he wouldn’t have to go through this alone.

The hours went by quickly. The three children were starving even though they had eaten way more sweets that they would normally be allowed to. Time flew while they were talking, playing games or just gazing outside the window. Before they knew it, Hogwarts was in sight.

“Look!” said Alice, pointing at the window. Her green eyes lightening up. The two boys followed her gaze and couldn’t help but admire the castle.

“Wow!” said Scorpious, approaching the window to get a better look. Marco just stood there taking in the sight. Their thoughts were interrupted by Alice’s shriek.

“We haven’t changed into our robes yet!”

“You do realize that you will be the one that will have to leave and change else where. Right?” asked Marco amused by Alice’s upset expression.

“Why would I do that?” she asked, cocking her head to the side.

“Because there are two of us and one of you.” Scorpius cheeped in.

Alice groaned. “Fine. I will go, but that is only because I don’t have time for this.” She stated and left, closing the door behind her.

Once in the school uniforms Scorpious looked down in order to inspect himself and couldn’t help but wonder which house crest would be decorating his robes in a few hours. He would probably be a Slytherin. He certainly felt like one. He had always been one to work his way through words in order to get what he wanted. Scorpious was okay with that.

He looked up to meet the sight of Marco ready to go. “I will go see if Alice is still upset.” He said.

“Go ahead. I will stay here.”

The train had come to a halt and none of Scorpious friends had returned to the wagon. Thinking that they must have probably made their way outside, Scorpious slid the door open in order to step out himself and eventually get out of the train. He wasn’t paying attention though and he bummed into someone. 

Stepping back he took the girl standing in front of him in. She had red hair and sparkling blue eyes that were examining him curiously. Her complexion was pale and Scorpious noticed the freckles on her cheeks.

Suddenly, he remembered his manners and focused. “I am sorry, I didn’t see you there.” The girl just nodded and made to continue her way...

“I am Scorpious by the way.” His voice caught up with her. She turned around slowly and looked at him. 

“I have been told to stay away from you.” She stated dryly and turned back around.

Scorpious was surprised and he couldn’t help the frown that made it’s way to his face. She had been really hostile and he had done nothing to deserve it. He wondered if other people had told their children to stay away from him as well.

“I don’t bite…” he murmured, watching the girl walk away. She must have heard him, because her shoulders stiffened slightly and she quickened her pace. That was all Scorpious needed. Others being afraid of him. He sighed and started looking for Alice and Marco.

The first years were waiting as usual to be sorted into the four houses. Some of them were admiring the enchanted ceiling, while others were chatting nervously trying to guess the house that they would be sorted into. Soon the names began to be called out, and each of the students made their way to the stall where the sorting hat was. The moment Scorpious’ name was called he could feel hundreds of eyes trained on him.

“Malfoy Scorpious”

He sat on the stall and felt the sorting hat being placed on his head. He spotted the blue eyes of the girl he had come across on the train focused on him intensely. That is when the sorting hat’s voice filled his head.

A Malfoy. You are certainly an interesting one. There are no prejudiced ideas in your mind. You are stubborn and confident. I see intelligence and a desire to prove yourself. I also spot a lack of fear. Where to put you? I think that you would be great in Slytherin.

The last words were said loudly for everyone to hear. Applause came from the table on the far left and Scorpious made his way there, smiling slightly. He could hear words such as “A Malfoy” and “Slytherin of course” on his way. Scorpious noticed that most people were looking at him curiously; some even smiling and he relaxed. He tried to catch sight of the blue eyes again, but the girls head was looking down, her eyes trained on the floor, while he was passing by. 

As soon as he sat down he was welcomed by a friendly boy, wearing a prefect budge. Alice was sat next to him shortly, smiling at him and Scorpious left his eyes wonder around the great hall, looking at the student’s faces, the staff and the castle walls. His thoughts were interrupted when total silence followed after a particular name was called out.

“Potter Albus”

Scorpious stiffened as his eyes followed everyone else’s, soon focusing on the boy that was now sitting on the stall. Scorpious noted that there was not an arrogant expression on his face; on the contrary, it was clear that he was nervous. Maybe his father had been exaggerating about the Potters. 

The moment the word “Gryffindor” echoed through the great hall, loud cheers came from the Gryffindor table. Albus made his way over there and sat down, a grin gracing his now relieved face. An older boy patted his back, looking somewhat proud. It must have been his brother.

The woman calling the names smiled slightly before going on.

Scorpious zoned out once again gazing at the enchanted ceiling. He had heard a lot about it and he was blown away by its beauty. Wondering whether it hold the actual constellations, he let his eyes wonder, searching for the one he was named after. He found it situated above the Gryffindor table just as the name “Weasley Rose” was called out.

Scorpious lowered his head from the ceiling to see the red haired girl walking towards the sorting hat. Her steps were confident and her expression calm.

A Weasley. That explains it. Thought Scorpious while catching one last glance at those sparkling blue eyes before the length of the hat covered them.

“Gryffindor.” The Sorting Hat announced, barely touching the hair on the top of her head.

Scorpius averted his gaze and didn’t look her way for the rest of the night.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> second year

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Each chapter takes place in a different year. Chapter one was year one , chapter two is year two and so on.

The hall was packed with students, most of them late for class, trying to make it through the crowd. Scorpius’ relatively small figure didn’t stand out among the students of the years above him. He and Alice had decided that trying to get to the dungeons was a lost cause and decided to wait until most of the student body would clear out, before attempting to make their way to their destination.

Their backs were pressed against the stone wall and they were going through what papers had to be done by the end of the week, as they waited patiently for the chattering to fade away around them.

After 10 minutes or so, the two second years decided that it was safe enough to leave their place by one of the hallway’s walls and headed towards the Slytherin common room.

“You will probably have to help Marcus with that potions essay” noted Scorpius, as he straightened his backpack on his shoulder. Alice groaned at his words.

“Why can’t you help him?” The two of them had grown accustomed to writing additional essays every time one of the professors assigned them something. Marcus would rarely bother and even when he did his work was messy and didn’t make sense. Professor McGonagall didn’t like him nearly enough as it was.

“No can do. I have quidditch practice!” Scorpius reminded her, his lips forming to a smug smile.

“It has been two months since you got into the team! When will that overly satisfied with yourself look go away?” complained Alice, rolling her eyes as soon as the blonde boy walking beside her started striking silly poses.

Alice was about to reach over and smack him, but the two were thrown apart as a rather in hurry Albus Potter collided with her back, sending Alice to the ground. Scorpius rushed to her aid and extended his hand for her to grab onto, while glaring hard Albus’ way. The boy had come to a halt and was looking at where Scorpius was helping Alice up.

The girl dusted her skirt off and turned Albus’ way, narrowing her eyes at him. Her knees were scratched from the uneven floor and a quiet hiss of pain made its way out of her lips. The boy opened his mouth, words rushing out.

“I didn’t mea-” Scorpius cut him off with a scoff.

“Resorting to bullying now Potter?” he spat, still glaring hard at the boy whose green eyes indicated his confusion. Alice seemed really fragile to him, and since she had no siblings and neither did he, he had taken it as his responsibility to look out for her, starting from a very young age, when an older girl had scared Alice at the playground, causing her to cry for 2 hours non- stop.

“I wasn’t-” Albus sighed, his features turning into a frown. “You know what? Forget it! Your kind would know better after all!”

Alice took a step forward as to give Albus a piece of her mind, but Scorpius caught hold of her hand before it made contact with Albus’ cheek, and lowered it to her side.

“Don’t bother Alice, wouldn’t want to have him go on about how the bad Slytherins make it hard for him at school…” Scorpius said, but one could detect the way his voice had gotten lower. People judging him based on his family’s past acts was a weak spot for him. 

His relationship with the Potters and the Weasleys was a simple one. Nothing too bad, but the families chose to keep their distance. Things run smoothly with the rest of the wizarding families and their descendants, but those two families were a different case altogether. 

Scorpius had decided to let it go after an unfortunate event that had occurred in the previous year.

Scorpius had been minding his own business, flicking through the pages of an oversized book in the library, admiring the pictures of enchanted locations around the world.

That was when he caught a glimpse of red hair in the aisle next to the one he was in. It was normal for Rose to be in the library at that time of the day, and Scorpius often came across her. Not that he was going there on purpose. Books held a fascination to him, and so did the small redhead with the sparkling blue eyes. Scorpius couldn’t help but be interested in her.

He wasn’t interested in her in the way that boys were usually interested in girls their own age. He was simply curious about her. He had heard so much about her family and what they had achieved during the wizarding war, that she appeared to be really interesting in him, intriguing almost. Scorpius kind of wanted to know what the Weasleys and Potters were like from up close.

They appeared to be good kids and they hadn’t bothered Scorpius until that point, and in the back of his head he couldn’t help but wonder if they could ever be friends. That is when he would remember that her mother had been tortured in his family’s house and would walk the other way, his head hung low to stare at the floor.

As he was about to exit the library doors he felt a presence behind him and had turned around to meet that pair of blue eyes he noticed the first time he had bumped into the girl.

Rose’s eyes were quickly lowered to the floor as she stood still for a second.

“Can i….” Scorpius stepped to the side before she had managed to finish her sentence, knowing what she wanted, and Rose walked away clutching a thick book on her chest.

It was like it was a goal of Rose to turn her eyes away every time she would catch sight of him. As if she was afraid that he had an infectious disease that spread through eye contact.

Shaking his head, Scorpius made his way outside a few seconds after Rose, only to come across a threatening looking James Potter, as threatening as a boy his age could be , along with a couple of his friends. He was taller that Scorpius and more muscular at thirteen, so the young boy took a step back, his grey eyes cautious of what James wanted from him. Scorpius hadn’t done anything.

“Look” step “Malfoy” step “I am going” step “to say this once” step “so listen carefully.”

Every time James would take a step forward, advancing towards him, Scorpius would take one back which was why he was now pressed against the wall, James’ arms on each side of his head.

The blonde gulped as he lifted his eyes to look at the face of the older boy, his brown eyes glistening.

“Don’t take this the wrong way, but I want you away from my relatives, especially Rose. You have done nothing to me, but some things don’t change and I’d like to make myself clear when it comes to that.”

Scorpius eyes welled up in unshed tears, but he refused to let them make their way down his flushed cheeks. He was just an eleven year old, taking the blame for his fathers and other relatives’ faults. And it wasn’t fair.

However, all he could do was nod weakly, when James had asked him whether they were clear one final time, before strutting away, and calm his breathing.

That is when he had realized that no matter how much he wanted things to be better, some things would never change indeed.

The hostile attitude towards Albus was something that came naturally after a while and the other boy never hesitated to act accordingly. They both knew that they had no reason to be that way, but it was a sort of habit after almost two years, a pattern of behavior they had both grown accustomed to and intended on following through with.

Scorpius teared his eyes from Albus as soon as he noticed a color that didn’t quite seem to be at place among the dull, grey walls. A hint of red that Scorpius could recognize by then, whether that was for the purpose of observing or avoiding the girl with the unmistakable ginger locks. 

The bitter smile didn’t leave his lips as Rose made her way to them and stood next to her cousin, her arms folded in front of her chest. Her eyes traveled from Alice’s scrapped knees to the glares that Albus and Scorpius were shooting each other and she was about to take another step forward as to find out what was going on when she was stopped by Albus, who placed a firm hand on her shoulder, tugging her backwards.

“Wha-” she was about to protest but her cousin’s warning glare got her to stop mid-sentence. Albus pulled her so that he was positioned between her and Scorpius and the latter couldn’t keep the snort that escaped his mouth.  
“Don’t worry Potter. I have no intention of harming your baby cousin” he said, rolling his eyes in the process.

“Who do you think you are calling a baby Malfoy?” Rose gritted her teeth and went to move her cousin out of the way but Albus was quicker once again. The damn quidditch reflexes.

“Will you guys give it a rest?” Alice’s voice was heard for the first time in a while. She grabbed hold of Scorpius hand and tried to turn him so that they could walk away from the people that she would usually stay clear of. She found this whole thing ridiculous, but was nonetheless able to see why Scorpius sometimes got upset over things people would say. She had come across similar treatment more than once in her life, being a Nott.

Scorpius looked down at their now entwined hands the same moment Rose’s eyes fell there two and shook his head dismissively, turning to follow his friend who left a relieved sigh escape her lips, as she tucked a stand of blonde hair behind her own ear.

“Come on Rose!” Albus called for his cousin to move from where she was standing, her eyes trained on the blonde boy that was about to walk away with his what seemed to be quite obnoxious to her friend.

It was as if Scorpius felt her eyes on him, because he turned half of his body around and raised an eyebrow at her.

“You heard your idiot of a cousin. Move along princess, we wouldn’t want you getting hurt” he said, his lips forming into a smirk that Rose saw for the first time on him. The mocking tone of his voice was hard to overlook.

She was about to take out her wand but Albus decided to be logical for once in his life and stopped her, leaving the sound of Scorpius’ quiet chuckles to make its way to her ears.

Damn him


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Third year

The atmosphere in the Divination tower was tense and for once it wasn’t due to the class being filled with both Gryffindors and Slytherins. No one was happy to be in the room, it was for a completely different reason.

It wasn’t that the students disliked that particular subject to the extent that they couldn’t stand being situated in the room. Even though the vast majority didn’t feel strongly for it they still preferred it to other subjects, ones that required actual use of the brain. This would be however their first time using crystal balls and Professor Trelawney had taken it upon her to go all out with the whole thing and have what to most appeared to be utterly unnecessary smoke being emitted from various corners. The smell that came along with it was a heavy mix of pot-pouri and left-there-to-gather-dust things, making the simple act of breathing unpleasant to the third years present and causing them to be in quite a foul mood early into the period, Slytherins and Gryffindors alike.

A hand was raised into the air and the professor averted her gaze from where she was staring at her own ball in fascination in order to look at the girl that had called for her attention.

“Yes, Mrs. Weasley?”

“Umm , I believe that most would agree that all these effects probably….um don’t add up to the whole process and I was simply wondering if you would possibly consider toning the smoke down a bit…?” Rose stopped to flash her baffled professor an innocent smile before going on. “Since a couple of my fellow classmates indicate signs of having trouble with one of the basic human functions that is…”

A couple of chuckles were heard in the background but there were also a couple of students that sent Rose grateful looks because frankly Danielle White’s skin color was a couple of shades lighter than normal. Then again it could have been the horrendous lightning. The quiet chuckles went on for quite a while.

Professor Trelawney on the other hand didn’t appear to have found Rose’s request amusing in the least bit, judging by the thin line her chapped lips had formed. Readjusting her oversized glasses on top of her nose, she let out what would be characterized by Rose as an overdramatic and completely uncalled for sigh and proceeded to stare blankly at her crystal ball’s direction, her expression one of utter disappointment mixed with a bit of smugness. 

“Just like your mother” Professor Trelawney said, loud enough for the whole class to hear. Her tone was a dismissive one that made Rose sit up on her chair and raise an eyebrow at her professor’s words. “Can’t say that I expected any different”

Some snickers were heard from the back of the classroom where most of the Slytherins where situated. Rose turned to look their way and immediately spotted a particular pale face whose lips were turned up to form a familiar to Rose by then smirk. Scorpius flipped his tousled blonde hair out of his eyes in a swift movement that had a rather large part of the female third and second years swoon those past few months and raised an mocking eyebrow her way which had Rose roll her eyes at him in return before turning back around to the professor who had started talking once again.

“I am terribly afraid that most of you lack the ability, like Mrs. Weasley here” at that point she ceased speaking to give Rose a pointed look of pity. “It gets increasingly rarer to find someone with the gift these days”

She looked at her students giving them all a lighter version of the look she had given Rose moments ago and most of them didn’t manage to contain their laughter and Scorpius’ case, his words. 

“I have never felt so fortunate to be ordinary” he stated and the class agreed with him, wide grins on their faces. Even Rose couldn’t help the slight twitch of her lips, Albus rolling his eyes two tables away from her, a small smile on his face regardless of that act.

As for Professor Trelawney she tusked in disappointment and proceeded to go explain the seriousness of that days task.

“Now like I have already mentioned, I don’t really expect you to see anything, especially since it is your first time, so don’t feel any pressure dears” 

“Well, that is a relief” Albus whispered oh so subtly, resulting in his voice echoing throughout the classroom. He just shrugged his shoulders and went back to chatting with his friends.

Everyone groaned or rolled their eyes, before turning to face their assigned balls, taking in the white mist that seemed to be the only thing they would have to observe for the rest of the period. It didn’t take more than five minutes for the majority of the class to lose complete interest at the task at hand and start chattering and Rose was about to turn away from the seemingly useless object resting on the ridiculous flowery table top herself. However, she willed herself to try one final time before giving up, more out of stubbornness than anything, so she found herself staring intently at the crystal ball once again, a frown gracing her face. 

Rose was about to give up when she made out some different than the endless white her eyes had grown accustomed to. Alarmed she focused even more in the depths of the ball and made out two colors, green and red, dancing in what seemed to be a crazy pattern before getting entangled with each other, as if they were pieces of material brought together to tie a ribbon or in this case a strange knot. The colors soon faded and Rose let out a breath she didn’t know she had been holding, hoping that this didn’t mean she possessed any kind of “unique ability” as Professor Trelawney  
had once put it.

Somehow relieved after that, Rose was not exactly thrilled when that feeling of hers didn’t last for long. The moment her eyes locked with the ball once again the white mist appeared to thicken. This time they weren’t any colors or ribbons, but letters of various shapes and sizes. These letters too danced around in front of Rose’s eyes and the girl, freaked out by then, didn’t hesitate to call for the professor, her voice trembling slightly.  
“Mrs. Weasley, I understand that you can’t….Merlin! What do we have here?” Her voice indicated unmistakable interest and unmasked surprise towards the end.

Rose pointed towards her ball, finger shaking slightly, and opened her mouth, her ocean blue eyes still glued to it. “I saw some colors dancing and now these letters appeared and I don’t know what they stand for” she explained quietly, not in want of attracting any unwanted attention. What she didn’t know was that a pair of eyes was already observing her and her reaction intently. 

The Professor stared blankly at her for a second, before training her eyes on Rose’s ball. “They from a sentence. I don’t understand….. this is extremely rare...I…” her rambling was cut short by Rose’s curious voice.

“Well, what does it say?” she prodded.

Professor Trelawney’s eyes turned distant for a moment before she took hold of a quill and scribbled twelve words on a piece of parchment that had been laying on the surface of the wooden table.

Do not let the past get in the way of the future

In that moment blue eyes locked with questioning silver ones as Rose’s head turned around involuntarily. Professor Trelawney followed Rose’s gaze and let out a small yet quite frightening chuckle. “Now, that makes sense” As Rose went back to looking at her, her eyebrows raised, challenging her to go on, she went on. “Rose, child, I just might have been wrong about you. Looks like you may have the gift after all” the last sentence was pronounced loud for everyone to hear and Rose sunk down in her chair, Scorpius words coming in mind as she whispered.

“I have never felt so unfortunate to be extraordinary.”

Rose was still in a bit of a daze when the time for Professor Trelawney to signal the end of the period came around. As the rest of the students took their time ,collecting their belongings, Rose bolted for the exit, without as much as sparing one glance behind her.

Thoughts regarding how annoying and hopelessly confused Professor Trelawney was swirled inside the ginger haired girl’s head. The woman had gotten old; she had probably started losing it. It only took a second of Rose’s abstract thoughts for her to lose her balance as she was going down the latter. Feeling the unmistakable sensasion of falling taking over Rose close her eyes, waiting for the impact. She wouldn’t have been surprised had she found herself lying on the cold hard surface of the corridor floor but that never came.

A pair of arms shot out of nowhere and steadied her, retreating immediately after. Letting out a sigh of relief leave her lips, Rose looked up to thank whoever it was that kept her from falling flat on her face but she was thrown back as her eyes followed the arms of her savior up to his face. Rose couldn’t help the groan that escaped her lips.

“Why is it always you?”

With one foot still on the latter, Rose took a step down ton arrow her eyes at Scorpius who was by then too on steady ground. Students were hurrying around them and Rose shook her head, not exactly waiting for a reply to that. She was just about to sneer a quick “thanks” and walk away, because she did have good manners, but failed to go through with her plan, as something collided with the back of her shoulder causing her to launch forward and land conveniently against Scorpius chest, grabbing hold of his robes as to not lose her balance once again

This was most definitely not a good day for Rose

While the student that had accidently bumped into Rose, a blonde haired Gryffindor, muttered an apology, the blued eyed girl turned to look at Scorpius, whose shirt she was still clutching. His pale face indicated just how amused he was by the situation at hand and so did his slightly smug smirk.

“Watch it princess I won’t always be around to catch you” he said, is lips twitching up to form a small slightly mocking smile. The boy had taken up calling Rose “princess” ever since second year and it had been driving her crazy. She had thrown a tantrum once over it but that had only resulted in Scorpius calling her “baby princess” for a month or two. Rose was now more than willing to stick with the original nickname, knowing that it could have been worse.

She simply shook her head and was about to let go of Scorpius’ shirt and take a step back away from the blonde but she wasn’t quick enough.

“Oi, Malfoy! Hands of my cousin!” Albus’ voice was heard from a few feet away as he was making his way towards them.

“I was just helping her” Scorpius rolled his eyes, his hands still resting lightly on Roses where he had helped balance her instinctively. That was the moment registered his hands on that spot too and looked down to glare at them as the tightened their hold on her ever so slightly.

“She doesn’t need your help!”

“Looked like she did a few seconds ago!” Scorpius countered smugly.

“What I don’t understand is why you are still touching her!” Albus pointed a finger at their position.

“I don’t bite Potter!” The blonde bay roared, and Rose was close enough to see nostrils flaring and his silver eyes flash with an emotion she couldn’t quite point out. She even felt his fists clench before he took a step back, glaring at the black haired boy in front of him. Albus was shorter than Scorpius but the way the Slytherin towered over him slightly didn’t seem to faze him much.

Albus was about to shoot an answer back but Rose put a hand on his chest and shook her head as if to say “no”.

“He was just helping” she whispered and missed that little something that flashed in Scorpius eyes that softened a bit.

 

“But….” Albus started

“No” her tone was final. Tearing her eyes from Albus pouting face, Rose turned to Scorpius, giving him a soft look before her head caught up with her and her eyes hardened again. 

“Thanks” she said quietly, her eyes averted to the floor yet she could feel Scorpius smug smirk breaking out on his voice and was quick sneer “This doesn’t change anything Malfoy”

Scorpius just smiled lazily, raising an eyebrow at her words, about to walk away. As he walked pass her Scorpius made sure to lean ever so subtly and whisper into Rose’s ear.

“Sure doesn’t princess”


	5. chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have decided to divide year 5 into 2 parts. So here is the first part and I will try to get the second part up as soon as possible.

It was as cold as it could get down at the Hogwarts castle's dungeons, the early February chill having most of the students wear multiple layers of clothes beneath their robes.  
Stir clockwise twelve times and then turn the heat down.Rose repeated that last bit of the instructions in her head before turning the page of her potions book and starting to stir, eyes narrowed in concentration. She most certainly didn't want to count wrongly. That is a mistake one only makes once, that and wearing a brand new shirt in the potion's classroom. Shuddering at the horrendous memory, Rose lets out a relieved breath as the liquid inside of her cauldron slowly starts turning into a light pink color. She is quite pleased because 1. the mix remains in the form of a liquid and not a sticky goo out to get her 2. it is not on any part of her body on first inspection and 3. She was the first to get it right and without a partner at that!

Taking a look around, Rose refrains from throwing people smug smiles and nods the professor's way to let him know that she is finished and unharmed. Oh the sweet feeling of success.Just as her gaze makes to travel once again, a loud noise makes her jump and her first instinct is to cover her face with her arms. After quite a large selection of curse words were uttered from her right, Rose deemed it safe to take a peak and realized that the one responsible was her beloved cousin, who was currently being wacked on the head multiple times by both his partners.

The Slytherins were more than the Gryffindors by one so Albus had been paired up with two. Scorpius Malfoy and Marco Zabini. Albus was trying to protect himself with his book which was covered in an unidentified substance, but failed to do so as Marco grabbed a hold of it and Scorpius managed to tackle the green eyed boy to the ground, causing them both to land with a thud.No one made to separate them or help them since this was a rather common occurrence during that past year.

"Let me go you prick!"

"You brought this on yourself!" Scorpius' calm voice reached Rose's ears and she rolled her eyes, used to their antics.

"Fuck you Malfoy!"

"I am sorry mate, but I don't swing that way" Malfoy winked, before helping Albus up and shoving Marco lightly where he was laughing, hunched against the counter.

"Hard to believe that when you spray more perfume on yourself than my mother does!" Albus raised an eyebrow and laughed at Scorpius' offended expression.

"I do not!" he protested and Marco simply patted his back sympathetically.

"You kind of do mate"

"Shut it you tossers!" Scorpius muttered averting his gaze and using a spell to clean the table while his two friends kept on laughing at his expense. " It is not perfume" he practically whispered, frowning , causing even more chuckles to erupt from Albus and Marco.

He and Albus had grown to become great friends over the past couple of years. They had both been really hesitant at first but Albus fit right in with him and Marcus and Scorpius was happy that things turned out that way. He never had anything against the other lad but judging by Albus' behavior during the first few years at school he had then deemed a friendship between them impossible and he had never been more pleased to be wrong. His friendship with Albus had made him question what other things were actually possible to happen if he were to put some effort into them.

His eyes trailed to where a ginger haired girl was flipping through the pages of a book on the other side of the classroom. She would bite her lips once in a while as her ocean blue eyes roamed through the pages, excited and sparkling even when reading a book. Rose raised those brilliant eyes of hers and took a look at the clock on the wall, leaving a sigh escape her lips right after, her gaze flickering back to her book.

Scorpius couldn't help the small, yet still there smile that made its way to his face. His lips would just twitch involuntarily. He must have zoned out because the next thing he registered was a heavy object coming into contact with the left side of his face. Turns out it was a book Albus had thrown his way because he hadn't been paying attention to him. It sure was a violent friendship that the two of them shared.

"Stop oggling my cousin Malfoy, it is making me uncomfortable" Albus huffed and Marco started laughing again because he had always been the one to point out how Scorpius eyes would every so often turn glassy.

"Fuck you Potter"

"I am sorry mate, but I don't swing that way" Albus said keeping a serious expression on his face for a couple of seconds before high fiving Marco and bursting into a set of very manly giggles. Note the sarcasm.

"Just make a move already!" Marco rolled his eyes and Scorpius was about ready to land a punch on that pretty tan face of his.

"Oi! None of that! Go trade spit with one of your fangirls and stay away from my baby cousin Malfoy. She is too good for you." Albus protested playfully, but Scorpius could detect the subtle threat behind his words.

"Hey!-" Scorpius made to open his mouth but a not so subtle cough caught his attention midway. A petite brunette was now leaning against their counter, her hazel eyes focused solemnly on Scorpius. He was almost sure her name was Heather.

"Umm, hey" the girl let out, cocking her head to the side and taking in Scorpius bit by bit, keeping herself from humming in approval.

"Hello there" Scorpius shot back, smiling slightly. If he was one thing that was polite towards all the girls that approached him. Considering how large that number had been during the past couple of years he had had quite a bit of practice.

"Well" the girl started, battling her eyelashes a tad too often for Scorpius not to notice and refraining from snorting. "Valentine's day is getting closer as you already know and since we will be going at Hogsmeade that weekend I was wondering whether you'd be interested in doing something" Heather finally breathed out, seemingly pleased by herself, before adding "together"

Scorpius eyebrows rose up, not because he was surprised by the offer, not at all, but because the affair had completely slipped his mind and that was a first.

"I am not sure if I will be going, so how about I get back at you?" he answered diplomatically, adding a wink towards the end for good measure. Heather giggled and nodded before making her way back to her desk, a couple of heads turning her way, including that one of the blue eyed girl at which Scorpius' eyes had focused the moment the word "valentine" had been thrown out in the open.

Rose's eyes were hard and she was quick to turn around to what she had been doing, leaving Scorpius confused.  
Marco was the one to get him back to reality. "Real smooth"  
"Yeah" Albus agreed.

Scorpius turned to face them and frowned. "Am I the only one to have completely forgotten about that?" he asked and the look on his friend's faces said it all.

Albus rubbed the back of his head and shook his head, grimacing.They all looked at each other as the professor finally dismissed them.

"I should probably buy Alice something" Marco was the first to break the silence as his eyes widened slightly.

"That would be a good idea" Scorpius agreed, knowing his best female friend and how she would react otherwise pretty well.

Marco run outside in a full sprint, almost falling in the process of making it through the door, causing Albus and Scorpius to chuckle at their friend's actions.  
Scorpius gathered his stuff, noticing that they were the last ones in the classroom and was about to head out when he was stopped by a hand reaching out and grabbing onto his arm. He turned slowly, intending to ask Albus what was wrong but was faced by his friends worry eyes and he had no other choice but to let him speak first.

"Who do you plan on asking to go to Hogsmeade with you Scorpius?" Albus asked quietly and Scorpius gulped because they never used their first names. That is how he knew Albus expected a serious answer.

"You know who I want to go with" Scorpius replied, his voice barely a whisper, because this was dangerous grounds he was stepping on, he knew that much.  
He took a breath before raising his eyes to look at his best friend where all tone of playfulness had completely vanished and at that moment Scorpius knew that there was no way he would walk out unscratched from this.

Albus' eyes said that much.

End of part one


	6. Chapter 6

The sky was getting darker by the second as a dozen or so people dressed in red made their way out of the changing area and into the quidditch field. It was most likely going to rain, quite typical yet enough to have Rose frowning.

There she was, standing in the middle of the field, broomstick awkwardly held by her left side, muttered curses leaving her lips as she stared at her cousin. He was the one who had forced her into this. It is not like Rose was keen on staying outside in the cold, chasing after colorful balls in the air, risking possible injury when she could easily spent her time inside the warm castle, cuddled among soft blankets and sipping hot chocolate. The things she would do for a cup of hot chocolate at that moment.

“Earth to Rose!” Albus and his what Rose would call extremely obnoxious voice interrupted her thoughts and caused her to raise her head at the mention of her name. For Merlin’s sake, she couldn’t even think about relaxing without being rudely interrupted.

Going back to her original trail of thoughts Rose kept glaring Albus’ way. This was all his fault. Hadn’t he made her play quidditch during the summer so that the teams were even, they wouldn’t have found out that she was a natural when it came to flying and she would now be lazying around inside. Damn her many talents.

According to her cousins, both Albus and James, the latter sticking to goofing around instead of following his own advice himself, she just had to try out for the team and help Gryffindor win the cup. No, not a cup of any kind of delicious hot beverage. A cold metal one. 

“Rose stop glaring at me and take off. You are next!” Albus shouted, causing a couple of girls to start giggling from a distance. He had quite a few admirers and his cousin couldn’t help the roll of her eyes as she got ready.

Rose tightened her ponytail at the back of her head, making sure her red locks were secured and made to step forward since it was her turn to fly. She must have zoned out for quite a while.

The Gryffindors could only occupy the field for a limited amount of time that day, due to the Slytherins, who had already formed their team, having scheduled to practice right after . There was a fair number of people at the stands watching the tryouts and Rose took a deep breath before kicking her foot against the ground, clearing her head of unnecessary thoughts and worries as she finally took off.

Now this was the part Rose actually enjoyed. Being up in the air. The freedom and the rush she got out of the whole thing. She just had to be careful as to not get hit by one of the bludgers. Toning everything out, Rose focused on the largest out of all the balls, the quaffle and set off after it. She was trying out to be a chaser since she was of the opinion that this was the most interesting out of the positions. Fifteen minutes and four spectacular goals later Rose started lowering herself towards the ground, Albus cheers reaching her ears. He had already secured his spot as the team’s seeker, same as the past two years.

“Well this went well” Rose thought just as her feet touched the solid surface of the earth. That is when she made out that the giggles and whispers had increased alarmingly from the stands. That could only mean one thing.

“Nice playing Weasley” a smooth, steady voice reached her ears. The owner of said voice stood a few feet away, one of his eyebrows raised and lips forming a somewhat surprised smile. Scorpius shook his shaggy blonde hair out of his stormy grey eyes and cocked his head to the side, looking Rose up and down, causing her cheeks to flash ever so slightly. “I didn’t know you had it in you.” The blonde boy then turned around and joined the rest of green clad students that made the Slytherin quidditch team, but not before shooting a wink Rose’s way.

Rose could feel numerous pair of eyes on her back as the whispers increased, the giggling soon going on from where plenty of girls had been glaring her way from a distance. Some of them had just arrived along with the Slytherins or should she say behind them and others having been there from earlier that evening.

Whereas Albus had his fair share of girls crushing over him and whispering as he passed by them, Scorpius had an actual freaking fan club, consisting of students of their year, all the years bellow and some even a bit older. Scorpius was all too aware of the female attention and appreciated it in the foulest. Whether it was because of his looks or his cheeky personality, girls were drooling over him even at such a young age and Scorpius simply went along with it and smiled at the girls who had come to see him practice. 

Rose simply scoffed as she walked towards her own team, ignoring the smug look that was gracing Scorpius soft features.  
“Can I go now?” Rose muttered as soon as she got close to Albus, glaring at the ground.

“Don’t you want to sta-?”

“No”

“Do you want me to come with y-?”

“Nah, you are going to take too long and if I have to stay here watching all these pathetic girls drool over lover boy over there I think I might be sick”

“I know right? He is not even that good-loo-” Albus started saying but was cut off by a hand whacking the back of his neck.

“Now, now Potter. Don’t lie.” Scorpius said, his lips twitching up to form a grin.

“Sorry Malfoy. I was about to talk to Rose here about how I dream about you every night.” Albus fake gushed whilst fanning himself with the hand that wasn’t holding his broomstick.

“You and I both know it Potter” The blonde boy laughed and striked a ridiculous pose.

“If you want the field just say it you prat.” Albus rolled his eyes, pushing Scorpius lightly but forcefully enough to cause the taller boy to glare at him.

“Can I go now?” Rose’s voice was heard from beside the two boys. She was growing impatient, tapping her left foot on the ground repeatedly. Albus and Scorpius were on better terms as of the end of last year, and even though they would still call each other names the spiteful tone was missing. Rose was happy that her cousin had gotten over his prejudice but that didn’t mean that she wanted Scorpius around. He was just too infuriating, plus he always had a horde of giggling females on his tail. How bloody fantastic.

“I am sorry if all those girls upset you Rosie” Scorpius smirked, letting Rose know that he heard most of her conversation with Albus. “No need to be jealous though…” 

“Excuse me?” The redhead raised her eyebrows, blue eyes challenging, daring him to continue.

Scorpius was about to open his mouth when a voice called his name.

“Oi, Malfoy! Get over here! We are about to start!” It was the captain of the Slytherin team and Scorpius was quick to oblige. 

“Until we meet again” Scorpius waved dramatically , just as Albus made his way over to a fuming Rose where he had left the two to go fetch his jacket.

“What happened now?”

“Malfoy is just being a prick!” Rose let out, before grabbing her own jacket and storming off, trying to ignore then blonde boy blowing kisses towards the stands from up in the air.  
A charming prick

Scorpius ruffled his hair expertly and swooped it to the side as to not get in the way of his stormy eyes that were currently focused on getting the instructions right and not causing an explosion. The blonde boy raised one of the vials in order to examine it into the light and Rose’s eyes definitively don’t linger on the way his muscles flex for a bit longer than necessary.It wasn’t like she found him attractive or found herself appreciating the way he had filled up during the summer. She also hadn’t in any kind of way noticed how his features had gotten sharper, and how his eyes seemed to contrast even more against his pale skin. The young girl didn’t even found him attractive.


End file.
